


Double D Discipline

by IcdKoffie



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Fuka's being a brat again, so Overlord Priere and Salvatore decide to "discipline" her. Takes place after D5's events.Most tags are for the second chapter. More to be added.





	Double D Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I couldn't decide whether to ship Fuka up with Salvatore or Priere, so I chose both!

The Netherworld might have been safe from Void Dark and the Lost, but Killia and the others weren't done training. If anything, they were training even more! Everyone spent a good chunk of the day leveling up, exploring unknown Netherworlds, and improving their gear. Well, everyone expect Fuka Kazamatsuri. While everyone else learned about the importance of eating right, conserving resources, and respecting others, Fuka was stuffing her face full of sweets, eating every cake and doughnut in sight, and treating the useless maids like… well… useless maids.

"Hey!" Fuka, who was covered in crumbs and jelly and powder, banged the table. "You!" She pointed to the nearest maid, who turned around. 

"Me…?" The maid pointed to herself. 

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah you, shit for brains! Get me four more boxes of powdered doughnuts, six more boxes of glazed doughnuts, and three more boxes of frosted doughnuts! Hop to it!!" She banged the table again.

"But we don't have that-"

"Well, if you don't have enough, what do you think you do? You make enough!" She banged the table with both of her fists. "And this time, don't make the hot tea so damn hot! Jeez!!" She finished eating her blue jelly doughnut, and watched the maid walk off. "So damn useless…" she bit into a glazed doughnut as she watched the others gather near her.

"What the hell are we gonna do about that Prinny girl?" Seraphina asked, presumably talking about Fuka. "All she does is sit on her ass and eat my sweets! She's gonna make me poor again!" She stomped.

Killia sighed. "I never had to bake so much in my life…"

Red Magnus pounded his fists. "We need to teach that little brat some manners! She's acting like she owns the place!" 

"Good luck with that." Valatorez said from behind them.

They turned around and greeted him and his crew. 

"The lass doesn't listen." Said Fenrich. "We tried everything. Not even My Lord's Zettai Prinny Project worked."

Christo shuttered. "I'm...not gonna ask what that is." 

"You don't want to know." Emizel said.

Artina sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into her… she's usually not this bad…"

Emizel gave her the side eye. "Are you serious?"

"Big Sis is just hungry." Desco said. 

"She eats almost as much as Killia, plip." Usalia giggled.

"Tell your 'Big Sis' to stop eating all the damn food!" Zeroken ordered. "I can't keep going grocery shopping five times a day!"

Desco looked down. "Desco is too scared…"

What the hell was going on here? All of Fuka's so called friends were talking trash right in front of her! Not even her little sister stood up for her! Talk about betrayal! They didn't even have the decency to wait until she left first! Well, she was gonna show them, especially that Seraphina tramp. She was gonna take over this pocket Netherworld! Right freaking now!

Fuka stood up and pulled out her baseball bat. "You guys know I can hear you right?"

The group turned to her. 

"Good!" Fenrich yelled.

"What do you think you're doing, lass?" Valatorez asked.

"Shut up!" Fuka stomped. "You! Seraphina!"

She took a step towards her. "What?"

"This is your pocket Netherworld, isn't it?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Yes it is, missy! Yet here you are, acting like you just took it over!"

"Damn right!" Fuka knocked the leftovers on the floor and stood on the table. "For now on, I'M the new ruler of this pocket Netherworld! Got that?!"

Seraphina shot at Fuka three times. "Stop yapping and get your nasty shoes off my brand new table!"

That bitch just tried to kill me, Fuka thought as she was trying to get up.

"At least she shot at someone else for a change." Zeroken said.

"At least she got that brat to shut up." Red Magnus said.

Fuka stood up on the table again. "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

"You tell 'em, Big Sis!" Desco cheered. 

She smiled at her. "Thanks, Desco! Anyway, like I was saying, Desco and I are gonna take over this pocket Netherworld! Christo, I want to search for handsome men using your Clairvoyance! The rest of the men except Emizel, you'll be my butlers! You'll wear nothing but aprons! Emizel, send anyone who opposes me to hell! Seraphina, give me all your funds from Gorgeous-"

Seraphina shot at Fuka a dozen times. Most of the bullets hit her, and she fell on her back. A few minutes passed by, and Fuka was still having trouble getting up.

"I think she might be dead, plip." Usalia said. 

"I'll revive her later." Said Christo. 

"Don't bother." Fenrich said. 

"Big Sis…" Desco sobbed.

Fuka grabbed onto the table and struggled to stand back up. "OK, that does it! I was trying to be nice to you, but it seems like that was a mistake! I was gonna let you live, but I'm going to kill you all! Then I'll kill those ugly zombie maids and replace them with hunks! HAHAHAHA!" 

They all had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What the fuck?" Red Magnus asked.

Zeroken pointed at Fuka while eyeing Valatorez's group. "Is she crazy?"

Emizel crossed his arms. "Did you really just ask us that?"

"She has got to be the most annoying and selfish bitch in all the Three Worlds!" Red Magnus yelled.

"She's even worse than Majorita, plip." Usalia agreed. 

"Even Sera isn't as annoying as this bitch!"

"What the hell did you say?!" She shot at Red Magnus five times. 

"You people are so stupid!" Fuka banged her baseball bat against the ground. 

"Look who's talking!" Emizel pointed. 

Killia sighed. "Fuka, was it? I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to calm down. Your lack of respect for the lives of others is disturbing…"

"She's supposed to be a Prinny, but…" Christo fixed his glasses and smiled. "She's more of a demon than the rest of you."

Fuka wasn't a useless Prinny! And who the hell was Killia to lecture her about the value of life? She never cared about that at all! She hated all these stupid people right now! If she could kill them to get out of this bad dream, she'd do it in a heartbeat! 

She grabbed the nearest Prinny and threw it at them; they were knocked back by the explosion, but didn't take much damage. Worthless, weak Prinnies. Fuka just might kill them too after taking over; she'd use them as fireworks. 

"HAHAHA!" She laughed at the top of the table. "Now do you see? I'm deadly serious! Follow me or DIE! HAHAHAHA!"

"I've never taught a Prinny so poorly…" Valvatorez shook his head. 

"She's even more unstable than usual." Said Fenrich. 

Killia got into his battle stance. "That's it! I tried to convince you to stop this madness by talking, but that was a waste of time!"

Red Magnus pounded his fists. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Enough talk! I'm gonna throw this brat so far into the galaxy, she'll be turned into stardust!"

"You're gonna pay for throwing my Prinny, little girl!" Seraphina reloaded her gun. "The only person who can do that is me!"

"Ha!" Fuka jumped off of the table, grabbed another Prinny, and threw it at them. "I can do whatever I want, and none of you can stop me!"

Seraphina tried to shoot at Fuka's foot twice, but Fuka dodged them. "Damn, this girl!"

Fuka laughed. 

"Grrrr!" Red Magnus shook his fists. "Someone needs to discipline this snot nosed brat! NOW!" 

"Tch!" Fuka spat. "I'd like to see you-"

Someone shot at her four times, and she fell on the ground. "Who the hell keeps shooting at me?!" She stood up and shook her fist. "Did I look like a shooting target to you people?!"

A fifth gunshot landed near her forehead, but she dodged it. "Hey! I said stop-"

Fuka was shot at two more times before the gunner revealed themselves. "We'll discipline her!" Salvatore blew on her smoking gun.

"We'd be more than happy to." Overlord Priere laughed. 

Holy crap! Not these two! Anyone but these two! Fuka didn't know Salvatore and Priere for long, but she knew they were crazy! They were both power hungry tyrants! Salvatore was always barking out insane orders, and Priere always wanted to fight. Why'd they have to appear now of all times, when Fuka was just about to conquer this Netherworld? What did she do to deserve to be trapped in this nightmare?!

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fuka got on her knees. "Don't let these two do whatever they want with me! I'll be good! I promise!"

They shook their heads. 

"Wwwhhhyyy?" She cried.

Priere picked her up. "Crying a river isn't gonna get you outta this one, little girl. Salvatore and I are gonna give you a long, good ass whipping." She laughed and slapped Fuka's ass hard.

"Oww!"

"There's more where that came from!" Salvatore yelled.

Fuka gulped. What did these two wackos have in mind? She was hoping she'd come back in one piece… or at least two.

"Let's go!" Salvatore pointed to the hallway, and the three were on their way.

"Ssssaaavvvveee Mmmeee!!" Fuka kicked and screamed.

"I'll never forget you, Big Sis!" Desco called. "I love you!"

"It was nice knowing you!" Artina shouted.

"No, it wasn't." Fenrich said.

"We'll pray for you!" Christo yelled.

Fuka cried and kicked until they got to the Interrogation Room. She assumed that these two were gonna lock her in solitary confinement and do god knows what to her. But, much to Fuka's surprise, they were dragging her to a big bedroom filled with wooden paddles, leather whips and ropes. Uh… OK… she know paddles and whips were for spanking, but what was up with all the leather? Was that all that they could find? Actually, come to think of it, Salvatore's outfit looked more like leather fetish gear than an actual military suit, and Priere looked like she ran some kinky demon brothel. Oh god… Fuka still had no clue where this was going, but something told her she wasn't gonna like it…

Salvatore locked the door and Priere threw Fuka on the chair next to the table. Fuka wasn't going to lie- she was scared. Scared shitless. The two women just stood there, towering over her wearing blank expressions. It was just so eerie. Whoa, wait a minute, this was her dream! She almost forgot! She should just pretend not to be afraid of them and act tough like usual!

"So, what are you gonna do with me?" She asked with her arms crossed. "Do your worst already so I can leave! My doughnuts should be ready soon."

Priere chuckled. 

Salvatore grunted. "Little girl, do you know who you're talking to? Shouldn't you be pissing in your pants right about now?"

Fuka jumped out of her seat. "Tch, as if I'd be scared of a Feminazi with a fake Russian accent in fetish gear and a fatass, loudmouth slut!" 

Their eyes twitched.

"Did… you just call me a Feminazi?"

"Did you just call me a fatass?"

Fuka nodded. "Hell yeah, and I'd say it again! Feminazi! Fatass!" She swung her baseball bat at Priere, but she shattered it into pieces with one hand like it was nothing.

Fuka's eyes widened and she fell back in the chair. "Guys...I...uh-"

Priere grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her up. "I could bust your windpipe right now, you know that?" She choked her.

Oh, shit! She really was about to choke Fuka to death! Before her vision became blurry, Fuka got a glimpse of Salvatore. She looked indifferent as Priere was squeezing the life outta her. 

They're so cruel, she thought.

Right before Fuka was about to pass out, Priere let go and brought her back down. Fuka coughed and choked.

"So, have you learned your lesson?" Asked Priere.

Fuka spat and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Hell no! You may have gotten me this time, but this is my dream and I can't lose here!" She pointed.

They looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

"Your what?"

"A dream?"

Fuka pouted. "Yes! This is all a dream!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Salvatore yelled.

Priere laughed. "Is that why you have such a big mouth? Because you think this is all a dream?"

Fuka nodded, and out of nowhere, Priere snuck up behind her and held up her arms.

"Hey, hey!" Fuka panicked. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

Priere chuckled. "Yes, we can." She looked up at Salvatore. "Salvatore, do what you want with her." 

Fuka tried to wiggle her way out of this mess as Salvatore slowly walked up to her. Wow she's beautiful, she thought when Salvatore was inches away from her face. Fuka thought she was gonna slap her and braced herself for it, but Salvatore cupped her cheeks and tongue kissed her. 

What the hell is this crazy bitch doing, Fuka thought as Salvatore was using her tongue to explore every region of her mouth. At first, she didn't like it, but soon Fuka found herself kissing her back. The kiss was rough, but she felt her pussy getting moist already. No, this was wrong! She can't be doing this with another girl! She was boy crazy- why was she dreaming about this?

Priere dropped Fuka's arms, wrapped her own arms around her waist, and tried to pull down her panties. Scared of what was gonna happen next, Fuka pushed Salvatore away, but wasn't able to escape Priere's grasp.

"No guys, stop!" Fuka pleaded as she squirmed. "I don't want to do this!"

Priere ignored her and pulled down her panties and stuck a finger in her slit. "That's what you say, but you're already soaking wet down there… you little virgin slut…" she pushed her finger up and down, and Fuka cried out as she felt Priere's finger going deep inside her. As Priere pushed faster and faster, Fuka felt her body temperature rise and her walls tighten. She couldn't hold back anymore and she called out Priere's name and came on her hand. That was the first time anyone went inside her, and the first time she came. Now she knew what the fuss was about, but she still wasn't too comfortable with the girl on girl on girl thing.

"Oooohhh, you screamed my name and came!" Priere swirled her finger and kissed Fuka's neck. "Good girl! You're already becoming more obedient."

Wait a minute, this was a part of Fuka's punishment?! They tricked her and everyone else! Although to be honest, "punishment" never felt so good. It didn't take long for Fuka to come again for Priere, her walls pulsing against her finger.

Fuka had to catch her breath.

"You came twice!" Priere wiggled her finger out. "Such a good pet!" She spanked her butt. 

Normally Fuka would be pissed at being called anyone's pet, but Priere said it in such a sexy way that she didn't care. Plus, she was still so horny…

Salvatore walked up to Fuka again and got on her knees. She lifted Fuka's skirt and started to lick into Fuka's still pulsing walls. Fuka gasped as Salvatore's hot tongue swirled around and around inside Fuka's creamy heat. Her tongue found its way to her hard and twitching clit and licked it up and down. As Salvatore licked and licked, Fuka felt the rush go down her spine and she came yet again. Salvatore sucked on her clit roughly before she stood back up.

Salvatore fixed her clothes and wiped her mouth. "You taste very good." She licked her lips.

Fuka blushed. "Uh, thank you…" she averted her eyes. "That means a lot coming from you…"

Salvatore chuckled. "I must say, we didn't think you'd crack so easily."

Priere slapped Fuka's butt again. "Yeah, we thought you'd put up more of a fight. I mean, look at you! You can barely stand up now!"

They were right. If Priere wasn't holding her up, she would've fell. This was probably wrong on so many levels, but it felt so right. She hoped they weren't already finished.

"Uh, guys?"

"What?"

"We're not done for today, are we?"

They laughed.

"Of course not!" Priere slapped her ass. Hard.

"Don't be silly!" Salvatore grabbed a whipped and cracked it. "We're just getting started, my dear!"

Thinking about what these two had in mind made Fuka smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> The juicy stuff happens in the next chapter!


End file.
